draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
L (Jet) (Oldrealms)
L is a Stellarian Draconis Alma of Shadow. He is one of the oldest and strongest Draconis Alma, and is widely known as the Shaper of Destiny due to his involvement with most of the world's major crises. History "Intellect, idealogy, strength, knowledge, fame; all is worthless without happiness. And what would happiness be, if it weren't balanced by sadness?" Birth and Childhood L was born as a prince into the Stellarian royal family. It was a tradition that Eoduun would choose his children to be from Stellaria. At birth, Eoduun the Dragon God of shadows chose him to be the Draconis Alma of shadows. L was chosen simply because Eoduun knew that the baby was destined for great things, that he would go on to accomplish so much in his lifetime. L was always different from the other kids. He was a prodigy. Exceptionally talented, bright, cocky, and knew answers to questions before other children even knew to ask. Already being taught by the greatest teachers of Stellaria, L wasn't challenged enough. He believed that the teachers weren't good enough for him, and looked down upon them. Though he was right in the sense that they couldn't unlock his full potential, he did show a sense of arrogance and pride. Finally, Eoduun had chosen to train L due to his massive potential. L spent his childhood with Eoduun training his magic and fighting skills. Not only that, but he was also taught about various sciences, mathematics, histories, languages and more. Eoduun was always one of the more scholarly Dragon Gods, beaten only by the Dragon God of Knowledge in terms of his studies. L would follow in Eoduun's footsteps and not only train, but vigorously study these subjects. When L finished his training with Eoduun, he left with a desire to continue his education. Though he was extremely confident and boastful of his skills, he still wanted to perfect himself. He embarked on a journey and was trained by the most skilled people of their trades. He learned from various, legendary warriors, powerful mages, and also the most scholarly people of their field of study. L became the most well-rounded person of his time, his natural talent guiding his career in his various endeavors. He was extremely skilled in almost all fighting styles, as well as being proficient in almost all fields of magic, and knowing all the known secrets to science, and more. L was satisfied with himself, for he had finally become perfect in his own eyes. Although he was talented, L had been cocky as ever. Stellarian Wars When L came home to Stellaria after his long journeys around the world, his home country was in war. Stellaria at the time was divided into separate city states, and all under various leaders who were in constant conflict with each other. Desperate to help his people, L used his various talents to help unite the people, mostly with his gifted use of strategy and war tactics. L was revered as a hero for his achievements in uniting the city states. If L hadn't returned, Stellaria wouldn't have survived. The wars were not without costs, however. L had seen his brother die in combat. Due to a mistake in calculations, L led his own brother to his death through an ambush by the enemy, and that resulted in him dying in L's arms. L was devastated, for it was mainly his fault. It was his cockiness and confidence that allowed him to make that mistake which costed his dear brother's life. L couldn't bear the shame, and became depressed. Then, his brother's death sparked a revelation in L. Immortality and Further Studies L had begun to fear for his life for the first time. L had always been able to overcome any obstacle, any challenge and any fear that came in his way, but death had never been a problem for him until then. His brother died using his last words to curse the world for giving birth to war and death. That spawned a deep desire for peace. Most of all, however, is that it spawned a fear of death in L. He had never realized how death can suddenly snatch you into its clutches as it did to his brother. From that point on, L sought a panacea for death: immortality. He desired to be immortal so that he wouldn't go through the same pain his brother had when he died. So L researched, and researched for years until finally, with his intellect and knowledge of magic and science, he granted himself immortality. It was imperfect immortality, however, as he could still die from wounds and bodily injuries. But he was impervious to old age, that death could never creep up on him when he was elderly. From that day on, L never aged one more second. This wasn't good enough for L, and he continued to seek immortality for years until coming to a realization. L didn't have his priorities straight. Instead of fixing his pride and overconfidence, he had been seeking immortality. He decided that he would put that on hold, for he should also seek strength and wisdom. It was his own foolishness and confidence that had allowed him to kill his brother, and he never wanted to make that same mistake again on anyone else. If he was going to kill someone, it had to be deliberate. And so, for the rest of his life, L would constantly study and train, growing more and more skilled and powerful. War Preventions L lived through hundreds and hundreds of years, watching the world make history. He watched his loved ones die, watched nations go at war, and watched civilizations fall. L had become to be resentful of war. He had seen his loved ones die and innocent people massacred. He wanted to change the world, make it a better place by ridding it of war and of unnecessary conflict. But he was only one man, and he couldn't make much of a difference in the world. To solve this issue, L became he emperor of Stellaria, took the reigns and led the country to become one of the strongest nations on the planet. With such a strong empire, he could believed he could prevent unnecessary wars. Using his genius intellect and strategy, he led the nation to conquer nations as peacefully as he could. Although it pained L to know that there would be some innocents killed in the little fighting he couldn't avoid, he continued doing what he believed was for the greater good. When he was successful in leading Stellaria to become the nation he needed it to be, he stepped out of his position as emperor and bestowed it upon his most trusted officer. He then went into hiding, thinking his job was done when there was a halt in wars. He believed that Stellaria, now a global power, was able to prevent any more wars from happening. He was wrong when various nations decided to band together and defeat his country. L had tried many different tactics and ways of preventing conflict. He had gifted countries with Stellaria's resources, assassinated world leaders, weakened entire countries by cutting off their trade, and more. L was desparate in preventing wars like the one that had taken his brother's life. But it was all useless. After hundreds of years of conflict, L had enough. He had tried everything to stop these fools from fighting, but it was no use. He had found people to be hopeless, for they wouldn't change in their ways. They would simply keep on fighting no matter what he did to help. He decided that it was time for a new, desperate strategy. Writing a Language and Peace In order to accomplish his goal, he needed the aid of his own country once more. Returning to Stellaria, he begun researching ancient languages, arcane scrolls and enchanted items. After years of development and writing, L had managed to create an enchanting language. This Language was unlike any other, for it was extremely versatile. It was also only usable by those with Stellarian blood. Though very skilled enchanters could dispel Stellarian enchantments, it was otherwise very powerful. With this new Language, the Stellarians began to develop weapons and complicated contraptions such as better irrigation canals, item monorails, and more. The Stellarians, already a strong empire, was boosted up further in power. With this new Language, L began making powerful weapons that discouraged other nations from going at war with each other. They ranged from powerful swords to reckless golems to energy cannons able to demolish entire villages. L had started to rule nearby nations solely through fear, and peace was finally brought upon the land. Though L still wasn't satisfied. L was starting to become greedy. He was leading one of the most powerful nations and he instilled fear into the hearts of world leaders. Yet there was still minor conflicts; crimes being committed that weren't brought to justice. Frustrated, L created three beings through the use of magic, the Stellarian Language and science. These three beings, Ligno, Res, and Astutia, were deployed as enforcers throughout the nations. They traveled as one unit, and were so fearsome that together, they could match even L's power. False Justice The trio traveled around nations at impressive speeds, stopping criminal organizations with ease. Soon, L's creations had satisfied his desire for peace; nations weren't at war, and crime was being punished. Though he was more relaxed than ever, he still had a lingering feeling in his heart. A longing, to see his dear brother whom he'd killed. Even after hundreds of years, L still felt that soul clenching guilt. Finally, now that he was free, L began experiments to revive his brother. He exhumed his brother's long decayed corpse and attempted to revive it. Not wanting to kill accidentally kill anyone else, he proceeded to revive his brother with extreme care. He would've succeeded in this attempt, if it weren't for a major demon's interference. Belial, it called itself, had pushed aside the brother's soul, and instead entered the corpse himself. L believed he had achieved success in reviving his brother, however he was soon proven wrong. Immediately Belial went beserk, nearly killing L with raw power and ravaging the nearby area. The demon then went on to destroy villages and cities, planting havoc and anarchy into the minds of survivors. Panicking, L prepared weapons specifically to counter the strengths and exploit the weaknesses he observed in Belial. The demon, still wreaking havoc in Stellaria, had forgotten of L. In a confrontation between the two, L came out to be the victor and defeated the demon who was twice his strength with his preparation and wits. In the end, Belial retreated back to its realm. It didn't flee without an interest in L, however. The destruction left behind was enormous. Belial had left Stellaria wounded and vulnerable, with millions dead and thousands insane with anarchy. To L, this was his punishment for his arrogance. After hundreds and hundreds of years, he'd finally received justice for killing his brother. Destroyed in despair, L desperately tried to calm his people and heal the wounds left behind by the demon. Taken by pity, a major angel called Eae descended unto L and healed his sorrow, restoring his strength and courage. She also used her powers to heal the land, restoring nature and curing the minds of the survivors. Even with Eae's healing words, L was still scarred by the experience. He had never failed so hard in his life. He had done the very thing he swore not to do: unintentionally take another life. Millions of people had died thanks to him. This memory stayed with L for the rest of his life. Eae decided to stay on earth, comforting him. She continued to stay with him as he worked to undo the damage, eventually falling in love with him. Meanwhile, Belial also took an interest in L. While Eae enjoyed the positive light of L's heart, Belial took joy in the L's dark side. The demon continued to watch L, and after years, he approached L and Eae with an offer. Belial had seen the darkness and evil deep within L. He offered L his own power, that L would be able to use it to achieve his goals. Though Eae begged L to decline, L's temptation was too great. He accepted, and his body harbored both the angel and demon. Over the years, Belial waited for the evil within L to burst open, though after a while, he grew to like L as well. He found him an interesting man, and was entertained by L's life. The World's Crises Over the years, L used his continuously growing powers to change the world. Multiple crises and events would appear, endangering entire nations. L would take part in these events from behind the scenes, affecting the outcomes drastically in his favor, which was mostly towards peace. Eventually his name became famous among nations, earning the title Shaper of Destiny. Though his face and identity was unknown, the name L had become a symbol of hope for desperate people. Other Encounters At some point in his life, L met Forett, a kind man with a Dragon God inside of him. He studied and tried to help Forett with his problems in dealing with The Dark One, and the two became good acquaintances. L once owned Clypeus, a legendary artifact, in his arsenal. L eventually gave Clypeus away to another owner. Kritana After a few thousand years of traveling, peacekeeping, and studying, L came to Kritana, where he met Aero Hono and Dodger. The three became good friends, L seeing Aero like a brother to replace the void that his own brother had left. After a few years in Kritana, L had succumbed to the Dragon God of Darkness Zane's corruption, and became a servant to him. After the Zane crisis was over, L had returned back to normal, but Eoduun was displeased with him. Having betrayed the Draconis Alma and serving Zane, along with trying to obtain an extremely powerful artifact were L's crimes. Eoduun sentenced him to an indefinite amount of time in prison. Eoduun loved him too much, however, and decided to put L in the mind of Aero. L was in deep sleep in Aero's mind for 12 years, before finally awakening and escaping thanks to Korsakov and Forett. Personality L is a man who's drive can bring him to impossible levels of perserverance. His dedication for his endeavors make him relentless in achieving almost anything. His whole life has been dedicated to bringing peace to the world and ending conflict. L has never faltered nor given up in any pursuit of his. In his few thousand years of experience, he knows that determination can bring you anywhere. Overall, L is a very gentle, patient and caring man. When doing kind deeds, his intentions are pure, and doesn't wish for others to see his kindness. He does good in secret, for he doesn't believe in improving his image through showy generosity. L's caring heart extends to strangers who need it. He'd go out of his way during his day to help someone in need, whether it be something trivial to a life changing event. It's the warmth of his heart that attracts Eae to him, and made the angel fall in love with L. He may be kind, but L's also a very playful man who takes little in life seriously. Though his heart is warm and bright, L is a very sly and mischevious man. His intelligence allows him to manipulate others for himself. While L enjoys helping others, that doesn't mean he won't use them either. He can play with people's minds for his own entertainment, almost creating a play for himself as he messes with their emotions. His manipulative nature extends to when he does business with others. When he works with others, he tends to slyly push himself into situations in which he may benefit more than others. L also has a dark, evil nature lurking deep inside him. Though the warmth of his heart has taken over his personality, he harbors a deep hatred within. He possesses an animosity towards other evil, for it was evil that caused the war that took his brother's life. It's this hatred that motivates him in his pursuit for peace, and he'll do anything necessary to achieve his goal. It's gotten to the point where he'd kill innocents, believing their deaths to be for the greater good. Although he abhors evil, L doesn't immediately act on his hatred. Instead, he waits until he sees an opportunity for him to use them. Even so, the warmth of his heart is ever so slowly cooling down as his nearly endless patience wanes. It's this potential for evil that interests Belial. It's L's belief that his own actions for the greater good is what allows him to associate with Belial. Even after the emotional scarring Belial had caused him, L still does what he thinks is right to achieve his goals of world peace. He accepts Eae and Belial's offers of power, for he desire power in order to control the world. The day of his brother's day was a turning point in L's life. Before that, L was always careless and greedy for perfection. He never realized how scary and serious life could be until his brother passed away. The despair from getting his brother killed scarred L, and molded his desire for peace and immortality. The destruction Belial caused on his rampage scarred L even further, for his own mistakes had caused all the disaster in his life. This caused a weakness in L's personality: a fear of failure. He fears not hurting himself, but hurting others. Appearance L is a man who appears to be in his mid twenties, standing at a height of 6" (183 cm). He has an appearance of a sly, mischevious man. His usual demeanor gives off the impression that he's up to no good, and that he'll drag you into his schemes. At times, he can give off a very kind and bright appearance, however, when he works out of the kindness of his heart. L has black hair with bangs up to his nose. His eyes are dark brown, and his skin is fairly light. His overall appearance is exotic and charming. His body frame is generally skinny, but he's very toned underneath his clothes. He's a sex machine guy loljk but he's definitely considered to be an attractive man. He usually wears black clothing as the Draconis Alma of shadows. His jacket has a darker yellow fur lining on its sleeves and hood. The jacket itself is black. His v-neck shirt is also black, as well as his tight black slacks. His shirt is tucked into his belt. The shoes that complete his outift is also black. Sometimes he may wear iron bands on his fingers. Abilities From his childhood, L was always a prodigy. He's a very fast learner, able to grasp concepts with ease. When normal people would take years to master something, L could master it in a few weeks. Over his long lifetime, L has accumulated an enormous amount of knowledge on different types of fighting styles and magic. His versatality in battle is amazing. L is also a very cunning man, as his intelligence is probably his most dangerous feature. Overall, L is extremely versatile with his experience and can use it to his advantage. Intelligence L's intelligence is nearly unmatched by those at Drealm. His knowledge of the world and its secrets is extremely vast and detailed. At some point in his lifetime, he altered his own mind to be able to store an abnormally large amount of information, drastically increasing his already potent memory. (As a result, his brain is very, very wrinkled.) L also keeps surveillance runes densely scattered throughout the land of Drealm, through which he can check on. This allows him to stay informed and up to date with current events. L's cunning and wits in battle make him deadly. He's able to read an opponent and predict their moves, being steps ahead of his enemy. L can manipulate his opponents and dance with them right into his own traps. His wits have won him nearly impossible battles, such as his infamous confrontation with Belial. His leadership skills are astounding. Able to persuade and charm people, L is easily a candidate for one of the best leaders, possibly only preceded by Zha'Akur in terms of success. L's wits in battle extends out of battle, as well. He can pyschologically manipulate and toy with people as if they were toys, using them to his advantage. L's famous title, Shaper of Destiny, was earned through his manipulation of famous events from behind the scenes. L didn't attempt to conceal his involvement in such activities, for he wanted to have influence on the people. Physical Combat and Weapon Mastery L is skilled in nearly all styles of combat, ranging from various martial arts to sword techniques and more. In addition to his success as a warrior, he's mastered all the types weapons he's ever come across, achieving very high proficiency. L's main weapon, however, is the sword. When using weapons, he almost always chooses to use the sword, as he's most skilled using that weapon. He also wields various, famous and powerful artifacts which he's found and kept hidden during his travels. Physical Prowess and Stellarian Abilities Being a Stellarian, L is naturally a very strong athlete. His physical prowess, even among Stellarians, is amazing. His natural speed and strength can be compared to that of a class A beast. Not only is he fast, but he's also acrobatic. L has mastered his own body, and can therefore perform stunts and parkour using his strength. His various experiments, both scientific and magical, have further augmented his physical prowess, increasing his strength and speed. As a Stellarian, He demonstrates the ability to mutate his own body and, given his medical knowledge, is very efficient. In mere second he's able to regenerate and grow new body parts, as well as organs with an entirely non-human purpose, such as poison glands and bioelectricity. Magic L's studied and achieved a very high proficiency in almost every, if not all, learnable types of magic. His magical abilities range from elemental manipulation, to manipulation of matter, to illusions and more. L's skill and magical power is based off of several thousand years of studying, practice and experiments. Both in and out of combat, L frequently uses mental manipulation. He plants illusions and hypnotizes his opponents with such a degree of skill that only the most powerful illusionists can pull themselves out without help from another party. Draconis Alma Powers L is the Draconis Alma of shadow. He has reign over shadows, which is simply the absence of light. The less light in a shadow, the more powerful it is for L. As the Draconis Alma of shadows, he must use his powers wisely. With his creativity, L can perform a myriad of feats. He can extend shadows, making them larger and darker. By doing that, L can blind a person by preventing light from reaching their eyes. He can also jump to shadows nearly instantly, giving him amazing mobility in combat provided the lighting. Offensively, L can solidify his shadows, using them to attack his opponents. He can use the darkness within a person's body to damage their insides and possibly kill them. This attack requires L to be in close vicinity of the person, however, as the concentration of mana around the organs makes the attack difficult. Angelic and Demonic Powers L's relationship with Eae and Belial has grown to the point of allowing him to use their powers. L contains not only his mana pool, but also a holy mana pool and a tainted mana pool. He can use these different reservoirs for special abilities. Holy mana is mana that's unable to be blocked by aura below Tier 4. With holy mana, L can augment his defensive spells and use entirely new angelic powers. He can heal himself or others at a very fast rate. L can also conjure powerful wards to protect himself against mana and auric attacks alike. His angelic powers also give him some more offensive capabilities. One spell would be L shining a light that cooks and blinds his opponents, igniting them with holy flames that're unable to be extinguished. These flames are drastically stronger against demons. WIth tainted mana, L can augment his offensive spells and use entirely new demonic powers. Like his holy flames, he can ignite his enemies with demonic flames that won't extinguish. L can pierce powerful mana and auric defenses, only blocked by the most powerful spells. Additionally, L can use his tainted mana to further augment his physical capabilities, granting him astonishing strength and speed. Goals and Aspirations His entire life has been dedicated to bringing peace to the world. Influenced by the horrors he experienced upon his brother's death, L wants to permanently end those nightmares. Fueled by his contempt for evil, L will stop at nothing to accomplish his goals. Though his own actions may at times be considered evil, he believes that it's all for the eventual greater good. As of now, L is acting strangely out of character and has set up the recent War. It may be due to his slow descent in morality, but there may also be another reason. Trivia *L's themes: fk Category:Character Category:Draconis Alma Category:Fantasy